


Feliz Navidad

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, Gender-neutral Reader, I love Sombra so much, Lingerie, Native spanish speakers please dont kill me im sorry, Other, Probably really bad spanish because i used google translate, Reader-Insert, This is probably bad and im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 19:29:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8909173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Its nearly Christmas, and Sombra has a very special present for her partner.
(AU-ish?)





	

Your phone pinged, indicating a new text. Hoping it was your girlfriend, Sombra, you opened it immediately. You were thrilled to find that it was, in fact, her. 

I have a surprise for you when you get home ;) See you then, amante  
Te amo,  
-Sombra 

You blushed. You knew that whatever it was that she had planned, it was going to be something naughty.

\----

You got home at around 7:00 that evening, slightly tired from work but still excited for whatever Sombra had planned. You removed your winter jacket and gloves, and began to make your way to your bedroom, before you heard the sound of Sombra uncloaking behind you.

"Welcome home, Cariño." she whispered into your ear, causing you to shiver. You tried to turn around to face her, but she covered your eyes. "No no, not just yet, bebè, you have to wait until we get to the bedroom to see."

She led you to the bedroom, making you promise to keep your eyes closes until she said otherwise. You laid on the bed, facing her, and she finally told you to look.

When you opened your eyes, your mouth dropped open in surprise. She was wearing a red, see-through negligee with white fur adorning the top and bottom. She wore nothing but a thong underbeath, and a red Santa hat on her head.

She chuckled, swaying her hips a bit as you took it all in. "Like what you see, Mi amor?" Unsure of what to say, you simply nodded. She smirked, climbing on top of you and straddling tour waist. You blushed deeply, and she leaned down to whisper in your ear once more.

"Feliz Navidad, bebé."

That night, you didn't get any sleep at all

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do a Christmas fic so here it is.  
> Its cheesy as hell and I'm sorry.
> 
> Spanish translations:  
> Amante = my lover  
> Te amo = I love you  
> Cariño = sweetie  
> Bebé = baby  
> Mi amor = my love  
> Feliz Navidad = Merry Christmas
> 
> Sorry if any of there are incorrect, I used google translate because I decided to take German instead of spanish when I had to take a language for school


End file.
